En avant la musique !
by TataLotus
Summary: Gajeel une chanson Disney des folles qui s'ennuient à la pause déjeuné Un gros délire ! ATTENTION démystification de personnages !


Première histoire que je poste ! *fait péter le champagne* je ne maîtrise absolument pas le site alors je ne suis pas sure de mon coup, je ne sais pas si ça vas apparaître a l'endroit voulut...

Pour ce qui est de l'histoire en elle même... juste un Gros délire avec Shini et Katsu .

ATTENTION : démystifiage de personnages .

Chanson a écouter en même temps : La princesse et la grenouille : Au bout du rêve ( .com/watch?v=Tx66DJLvVkk )

* * *

><p>Gajeel ferma doucement la porte pour ne pas réveiller la dormeuse et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui . Il ne pu empêcher un sourire ironique . Il y avait des livres jusqu'à dans la salle de bain... Sacrée Levy !<p>

Son sourire se fit plus doux .

Levy...

Sa petite amis depuis un mois et deux semaines .

Avoir accepter de sortir avec elle était probablement le meilleur choix de sa vie... Ça avait d'immense avantage, les parties de jambes en l'air endiablé dans la piscines par exemple,

Mais quelques des désavantages...

Notamment le film qu'elle avait absolument voulu qu'ils voient la veille.

Une histoire de princesse .

Oui, de PRINCESSE .

Lui, Gajeel Redfox, dragon slayer d'acier, regarder un film avec une princesse .

Pour casser l'image du mec viril il n'y avait pas mieux...

Et puis il y avait cette saloperie de chanson . Impossible de se sortir ce truc de la tète... Depuis hier il ne cessait de fredonner :

_J'irais au bout du rêve _

Il s'ébroua pour chasser la mélodie entêtante et emprunta une des brosses de Levy, plus dans l'espoir de s'occuper l'esprit que dans celui de mettre de l'ordre dans sa crinière...

_Au bout du rêve..._

Le mage grogna . Un jour Metalicanna lui avait dit que le seul moyen pour se débarrasser d'une chanson qu'on avait en tète le seul moyen était de la chanter . Fort, et en entier...

Il poussa un soupire résigné et commença :

_Oh maman, je n'ai pas le temps de danser  
>J'ai encore de longues choses à faire<br>Je n'ai pas le temps de perdre mon temps  
>Y'a plus urgent sur terre<br>Cette ville est trop tranquille  
>La vie s'écoule lentement<br>Je sais où je vais depuis si longtemps  
>Et j'irai toujours, toujours de l'avant<em>

Le dragon slayer dû avouer que le rythme était plutôt envoutant, il continua avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme

_J'irai au bout du rêve__  
><em>_Au bout du rêve__  
><em>_Si je rencontre des montagnes__  
><em>_Je les soulève__  
><em>_Si je tombe, il suffit que je me relève__  
><em>_Alors rien ne pourra m'arrêter__  
><em>_J'irai au bout du rêve_

De plus en plus emporté par la mélodie, il se servit de la brosse comme micros et poursuivit :

_Et comme le disait mon père__  
><em>_Tu réussiras un jour__  
><em>_N'épargne pas tes efforts__  
><em>_Fais-le avec amour__  
><em>_Alors chaque matin je me mets au travail__  
><em>_Et je vais gagner cette bataille__  
><em>_C'est bientôt le grand jour__  
><em>_C'est à moi, oui, c'est mon tour_

Gajeel empoigna une robe de Levy qu'il enfila a la hâte puis tourna sur lui même, la faisant voler autours de lui et repris avec ardeur

_J'irai au bout du rêve__  
><em>_Au bout du rêve__  
><em>_Et pour ça je travaillerai sans trêve__  
><em>_J'irai au bout du rêve__  
><em>_Au bout du rêve_

Il cessa de tounoiller et mis ses deux main sur son cœur

_Comme tout le monde, j'ai fait des erreurs__  
><em>_Je ne suis pas parfaite__  
><em>_Mais j'atteins le sommet__  
><em>_Je sais qu'un jour__  
><em>_J'irai au bout du rêve__  
><em>_Au bout du rêve_

Il sauta a pied joins sur le tabouret et, bras écartés en grand, il scanda :

_Au bout de mon rêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêve ! _

Gajeel repris sa respiration et adressa un sourire stupide a son reflet dans le miroir qui le regardait, debout sur le tabouret, brosse a la main et robe trop petite au dessus de ses vêtements .

Clap . Clap . Clap .

Le dragon slayer se retourna vivement, manquant de tomber de son perchoir improvisé et vit Levy dans l'encadrement de la porte, un grand sourire amusé aux lèvres, en train d'applaudir .

* * *

><p>Voila ! En espérant que ça apparaîtra au bon endroit...<p>

Merci d'avoir lu et si le coeur vous en dit, laissez une review *regard mignon*


End file.
